Lyoko-Warriors
This is a list of -Warriors, their powers and cutscenes: Jeremy His powers on Lyoko aren't known, only Jeremy is seen on the virtual mode in episode "Alone in Lyoko" of Season 5 and in Routine of Season 9. File:Jeremy123.jpg|Jeremy (seasons 1, 2 and 3). File:Jeremy45.jpg|Jeremy (season 4 and 5). Aelita * - This ability allows Aelita to alter, control and manipulate the landscapes and terrain of Lyoko or create invulnerable clones of herself. While energized as a polymorphic specter on Earth her creativity is much stronger and more useful, capable of cracking computer codes and opening sealed doors. It's been stated that each use of her ability decreases her current Life Point total, so she cannot consistently call upon it for defense or assistance. ** - This seems to be a small part of her creativity, as it lets her lock monsters temporarily in blocks of ice (a clear example is in the episode when she freezes the Scyphozoa) and make ice walls as a shield to protect herself from Krabs or other monsters as seen in and episodes from . The petrified monster can be used as a column or platform to reach higher ground, this ability also serves as a meams to easily destroy monsters or to block opponents. **It has been said that every use of creativity, reduces by half the current total hit points, so you can not always rely on it more than two or three times. * - Aelita and Lyoko have a connection, which is due to the fact that she had one of the keys of Lyoko (the other one is her father Franz Hopper / Waldo Schaeffer). So, this unites psychically operating system, making their livelihoods depend on their performance. However, this also gives advantages, as Aelita has an extraordinary intellectual ability. She thinks as fast as computer or calculator and some of their own unique powers that are derivative or dependent on their connection to Lyoko. Aelita can also sense X.A.N.A's presence by meditating and sensing before anyone can track down the tower and can also cause things happen on Earth similar to X.A.N.A. * '- Aelita, because of her , has the power to control, activate and deactivate a tower at will. This power allows her to float to the second platform of a tower and use interface by typing codes such as: ** - if X.A.N.A. has activated an Tower. In all seasons and among all Lyoko-Warriors, Aelita is the only one (until Code Lyoko Evolution) with the power to control Towers and neutralize the attack of X.A.N.A. (William's power is only because of being possessed by X.A.N.A). ** - which gives X.A.N.A full access to one sectors data, if entered any of the Way Towers, and ** Border code - which had to be entered into four towers of four sectors, so Aelita could recover virtual memory lost, as seen when she does it to save Jeremy after his failed Virtualization. Only seen in episode 19 ( ) ** Jeremy also typed or used other codes for Aelita such as the , which allowed Aelita to materialized on Earth (appears at the end of season 1 and used until the end of Season 2, where Aelita regained her human memory). File:Aelita123.jpg|Aelita (seasons 1, 2 and 3). File:Aelita45.jpg|Aelita (season 4 and 5). Yumi * ' - This power allows Yumi to remotely move objects, or even allies (Aelita in " "). It must therefore focus, and therefore can't attack with her fans (but she can use telekinesis to attack lifting objects and send them to the enemy). A purple halo surrounds her when she uses that capacity. Note that this power is the most versatile, and it fits perfectly with Aelita's . She also has Telekinetic blasts, Telekinetic shields and Telekinetic waves. * Superhuman balance and durability - She's very good dodging shots with his agility giving jumps and doing wheels. Besides, she has very good balance, that uses to walk by horizontal bars very narrow. File:Yumi1.jpg|Yumi (season 1). File:Yumi23.jpg|Yumi (seasons 2 and 3). File:Yumi45.jpg|Yumi (season 4 and 5). Ulrich * - Ulrich can run extremely fast in Lyoko. He leaves a line of yellow from where he has been. * - Ulrich can create two other clones of himself to divert X.A.N.A.'s . But, each clone only has 1 Life Point. * - Ulrich can form a triangle along with two clones to confuse X.A.N.A.'s monsters then strike them. File:Ulrich1.jpg|Ulrich (season 1). File:Ulrich23.jpg|Ulrich (seasons 2 and 3). File:Ulrich45.jpg|Ulrich (season 4 and 5). Odd * - Odd can make a purple shield in front of him to protect against fire and other. It's assumed that he can not keep it constantly, or it sometimes loose it at the wrong time. This shield seems to collect a maximum of 100 to 150 points of damage (destroyed after 3 shots in an episode). The shield is poorly used, because if it is never used in season 1 and seemed to have got in season 2, but appears in " ". It seems curious that it took him a season to remember that he has a shield. * - Odd could, in season 1, have flashes that reveal future situations or near the way out of a maze. These flashes are random and blind temporarily, leaving it vulnerable to attack. This power has been rarely used, perhaps because its activation was too random (so that others can use their powers when they wish), and Jeremy deleted it accidentally during an update of . Since then, judging it unnecessary power he never reinstalled. * Short-range teleportation - In " ", Jeremy, to be forgiven for having cleared the gift of foresight Odd, prepares him the teleportation. But the power had a bug that divided Odd into three Odds. The problem is solved and teleportation was repaired, but Odd refuses to have this power, considering that it ultimately not needed. In the season 5 he gets this new power, and without the bug. File:Odd1.jpg|Odd (season 1). File:Odd23.jpg|Odd (seasons 2 and 3). File:Odd45.jpg|Odd (season 4 and 5). William * - An ability much like Ulrich's , but instead of simply running at speed, William becomes smoke to pass away from people, monsters or things. The black smoke can suspend other people in a paralyzed state. He still has this power in season 5. Since he has no vehicle, this is his only transportation. * - The ability to see much farther away in the same sector. This is was only available while under control of X.A.N.A. **' ' - An ability that allows him to levitate by holding his Zweihänder by both hands and pointing downward. Only available under control of X.A.N.A. * - Ability to activate a for X.A.N.A., from the inside or outside. This mimics Aelita's power and it is possible X.A.N.A allowed him to use a version of the . Only available under control of X.A.N.A. *'Vehicle': * - A unique Manta for to ride on as a vehicle. * - A virtual ship like a created for , but he was given a black, independent one by X.A.N.A, who made it by using the data he has stolen from the through the Scyphozoa in . File:William5.jpg|William (season 5). Sissi In Lyoko she's seen in the season 5, when she falls into X.A.N.A.'s control. X.A.N.A.-Sissi, focusing, disintegrates items of Lyoko, contrary to Aelita's Creativity. When she's rescued and isn't possessed by X.A.N.A.'s, also goes to Lyoko. She also fell into X.A.N.A's control yet again in the season 10 episode Sissi Under Xana's Control Again all the way up to Sissi Finally Home Again. * Pink spirit - An ability much like William's , but instead of become smoke, she becomes an energy pixels to pass away from people, monsters or things. Since he has no vehicle, this is his only transportation. * Disintegration - This power is the opposite of Aelita's creativity. This ability allows Sissi to disintegrate items of Lyoko. * - An ability that allows him to levitate by holding his pink sword by both hands and pointing downward. Only available under control of X.A.N.A. * - Ability to activate a for X.A.N.A., from the inside or outside. This mimics Aelita's power and it is possible X.A.N.A allowed him to use a version of the . Only available under control of X.A.N.A. In episode "Kiwi on Lyoko" of season 5, Kiwi goes to Lyoko with Odd. The dog was who destroyed X.A.N.A.-Sissi. Kiwi has the same powers of Odd. ca:Guerrers de Lyoko es:Guerreros de Lyoko fr:Lyoko-Guerriers pt:Guerreiros de Lyoko Category:Code Lyoko